Zerstorer (Trees Everywhere)
Zerstorer is the Hell God of Violence, Destroyer of Worlds, and Great Annihilator. As one of the six Gods of Hell, Zerstorer holds a very important position in the hierarchy as he is among the most powerful beings in Trees Everywhere (Universe-712335) Appearance Zerstorer looks like an unholy hybrid of crustaceans and demons, having dark red armor plating, multiple appendages, and spiky protrusions. Oblivion form possesses a reptilian head with a sharp orange horn on its forehead. It also has a pair of wings which it uses to fly. Zerstorer's Hell form stands upright on two legs, with two pairs of wings. This form also features two arms and a tail with a pincer. History Zestorer existed for as long as Hell itself in Universe-712355, enjoying nothing but endless violence and fights. It has challenged and defeated many dimensional beings, divine beings, and even gods. Many demonic warriors serve him, seeking for his immense power to be used in Hell's raids and attacks against Heaven and Hegemony. Gladiators often fight under his name for they'll fight and die gloriously in the arena. For ages Heaven, Hell, and Hegemony have been locked in conflict, fueled by a need to spread their influence and satisfy their greed. Hell's objective is to spread freedom across the omniverse, free from the strict teachings of Heaven and the monopolistic government of Hegemony. However said freedom comes at the cost of endless bloody conflicts and loss of morality, something their rivals frown upon. They have waged multiple wars, seeking to control the omniverse under their teachings. This petty conflict of who-controls-what is only a small drop of water compared to the omniversal ocean. These series of fights are called Divine Wars and thankfully only a thousand of them have occurred. The Four Hundred and Twentieth Divine War is one of the largest Divine Wars to date and the casualties and damages reach uncountable numbers. Zerstorer participated alongside his fellow Gods of Hell: Maga Orochi, Berserk, Iblis, and Lucifer in an effort to control a human rich universe. This war tore apart the space-time barrier of the nearby universes, including Universe-712335 (Trees Everywhere), causing massive cataclysms and the birth of multiple monsters across the universe. After years of endless fighting, at a heavy cost of lives, Heaven won the conflict, establishing their presence and repairing the damage done. As the One Thousand and First Divine War draws close, all sides desperately wanted to end the war. In an unexpected move, all the representatives from the factions set up a competition to decide which monster is the strongest in Universe-712335. This started the Age of Monsters, where humanity tries to survive from endless monster attacks because the Gods decided to end one of their pointless wars. Abilities Zerstorer is amongst the most powerful monsters, being the very God of Destruction. Zerstorer can open portals towards Hell and its territories. It is able to change into two forms: Hell and Oblivion, the former is geared towards durability and strength while the latter sacrifices durability for speed. Its beam can easily destroy many universes in a single sweep, even in its weakest power. Zerstorer is incredibly durable, capable of shrugging off attacks from almost all of Heaven and the Hegemony's weapons. It also emits a natural aura that increases the aggressiveness of all creatures while weakening the influences of Heaven and Hegemony beings. It is said that Zerstorer is capable of firing a beam from its chest, with a strength that cannot be scaled. Trivia *Zerstorer is inspired by several OP monsters as well as universe gods. *The name is German for Destroyer. *Originally Zerstorer is supposed to be a monster created by a cult through supernatural means. However, this was scrapped after realizing how weird it was. *Zerstorer is the first God-like being written in Trees Everywhere. Category:Sentinel 72's Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:Gods Category:Destoroyah variations Category:Demons